Fictitious Fred
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: After a confrontation renders Sherlock unconscious, he wakes three days later to find a 'vision' proclaim he is the solid form of Sherlock's subconscious. How will he cope being forced to listen to things he'd rather ignore? xx
1. Fred Unleashed

_Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new story. Firstly, the credit goes to my brother who helped me start the story (and name it!) I couldn't have done it without his help. Secondly, this one is different from my other stuff (which is what I try to do each time, something different, lol) so I hope you enjoy it. xx Thank you all so much and here's the first chapter… xx_

"I told you…he's not here."

"Just because you cannot see something, it does not mean it is not there. He is clearly hiding…"

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had trailed the potential suspect to an abandoned warehouse. It was dark, deserted and provided the perfect cover behind rows tall of shelves. The man they were following had been involved with several dangerous London gangs, dealing drugs and getting himself involved with petty robberies and aggravated assaults. It was mundane, but Lestrade and John had insisted he get the man off the streets. This, coupled with the fact that several days ago Sherlock had thwarted the man's attempted burglary on Molly Hooper, _his _pathologist, was enough to persuade him to pursue this man, even if it was tedious. Even now, as they moved slowly through the dark room, Sherlock let out a deep sigh before stopping dead in the middle of the room. John collided into his back and started to complain, before catching sight of Sherlock with his finger pressed to his mouth. John nervously listened for whatever it was Sherlock had heard.

"Sherlock…"

This was a mistake. The second the word had left John's lips he was pounced upon by the muscly man they were following. John gasped for breath as his attacker clasped his hands around his throat. A yell of pain came from the man and he released John immediately, who choked for air on the floor. The two men above him were grappling fiercely and John could make out the outline of Sherlock being shoved into the metal shelf, the man kicking at him. John pushed himself to standing and launched himself at the large man. The three men tussled clumsily in the darkness until the suspect managed to find a loose metal bar. After a few moments of wild swinging and clumsy dodging, he advanced with surprising speed and swung the metal bar around before striking Sherlock hard in the head. After staggering backwards, he collapsed onto the ground and John blinked in shock, squinting in the darkness. The man pushed past John and ran towards the exit without a second glance, the now bloodied metal bar clanged against the floor as he departed. Swearing furiously, John knelt by his unconscious friend and checked his breathing. After he was sure Sherlock was fine, he released a sigh of relief and whipped his phone from his pocket.

"Lestrade? Yeah, we found him…but he got away…I know, but that's not important. Send an ambulance…and make it quick!"

With  
shaky hands, John hung up the phone and, using the dim light it generated, examined his friend's head wound. **It's deep…but there shouldn't be any lasting damage. Just an almighty headache.**

_Three Days Later_

Sherlock snapped his eyes open and immediately winced in pain. He glanced around the room, slowly until his eyes adjusted. He was in a bedroom, unfamiliar and comfortable. His aching head was propped up by mounds of pink, fluffy pillows and he was covered by…pink, fluffy blankets. He frowned. **Either John has developed an interesting taste in interior design or I am in the flat of Molly Hooper. **Turning his head slightly to the side, he noticed several pictures of Molly with her arm around different people. Clothes littered her floor and books were stacked against her drawers. She certainly wasn't as organised as he had first thought. But why was he here of all places? He closed his eyes to contemplate before a deep chuckle sounded from the corner of the room.

_"Ah, you're finally awake."_

Sherlock opened his eyes and saw…himself…staring back at him. **That bar must have struck me rather hard. **The 'vision' chuckled once more as he moved to the corner of the room and lounged lazily on one of Molly's chairs.

_"The man was quite muscly. It took some force, though…fancy not seeing him…"_

"It was dark."

Sherlock had no idea why he had spoken to the vision he was seeing. It was just a trick of the mind and when he was better this…thing would go away. The vision smiled widely before leaning forwards.

_"I'm afraid, I'm not just a vision. I have been trapped in that ghastly mind palace for so long, watching you gather useless information on the doctor, the Inspector and that charming woman whose bed you are currently lying on. I am just glad to be free."_

Sherlock blinked and pressed himself further into his pillows. **This is not possible. **Another chuckle came from the corner which Sherlock ignored. The vision had now lit a cigarette and was happily smoking whilst Sherlock noticed his appearance; he took care of himself, his hair was much like his, curly and perfect, he dressed more casually than Sherlock, however, choosing jeans and a simple white shirt.

"Who…or what…are you?"

The vision paused smoking for a moment and removed the cigarette from his mouth, a smirk settling on his face instead.

_"I'm the part of your brain you refuse to listen to. Usually anyway, looks like know you don't have a choice. Personally, I like Fred, it's...well, me. Anyway, let's see how you like being forced to hear what I have to say, Sherlock Holmes."_

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Molly opened the door at that moment, yawning sleepily and moving over to her chest of drawers, her back now facing Sherlock. He could see she was wearing nothing underneath her dressing gown and glanced towards Fred. He was smiling suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows in a most irritating fashion, lighting another cigarette. Sherlock turned back to Molly and swallowed as she moved her hands to her dressing gown strings, slipping the fabric over her shoulders as she did so.

_"Oh, dear God!"_

Sherlock wished he would shut up as Molly moved her hands down her arms. Fred was craning his neck now and Sherlock was growing unusually warm. **Perhaps, I should say something. **Fred shot him a warning look.

_"You dare."_

Sherlock swallowed. **Well, I do not want to cause her embarrassment. **Fred laughed hysterically and Sherlock blinked.

_"'Do not want to cause her embarrassment?' That's good, I like that." _Molly's hands were moving slowly, too slowly. It was if she knew. Sherlock supressed a groan of impatience with great difficulty, much to Fred's delight. _"Oh, yes. This is going to be fun indeed."_

_Ok, so firstly, the warehouse idea and the accident were stolen from the brains of my brother (I suggested a chemical reaction to 'release Fred' but he convinced me an accident was better :) Secondly, I am terribly awful at writing fight scenes of any kind, so I apologise about that, lol xx And finally, thank you so much for reading and listening to my mad ramblings. Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	2. Fred Knows Best

_Heeeeello and welcome back! I just need to say a big thank you to all for the amazing and positive response to this story. xx I am overwhelmed with love for you guys :') Here's #2… xx_

This was torture, too much. Fred was squirming and craning his neck, blowing elaborate smoke patterns in the air and Sherlock decided enough was enough. He moaned and pretended to stir, causing Molly to jump and pull her dressing gown tighter to herself. Sherlock slowly blinked his eyes open and ignored Fred, who didn't like that one bit.

_You are a dick…and don't try to ignore me. I HATE that._

Sherlock jumped as Fred's voice came from right next to him. He had disappeared from his spot on the chair and reappeared lounging next to Sherlock on the bed with a foul expression on his face. Molly cleared her throat as she turned to face the detective.

"Sorry, I…should have checked…I mean, I didn't _know _you were up."

Fred giggled maniacally on the bed as he threw himself backwards, staring at the ceiling and resting his hands behind his head. Sherlock swallowed and his voice sounded croaky when he spoke.

"Why am…I here?"

Fred rolled his eyes and sat up. _"Who cares? Just enjoy it…don't pretend it's not what you've always wanted." _Sherlock shifted uncomfortably. **Can you shut up for just one minute, please? **Fred huffed but turned towards Molly to scan her appreciatively once more. Molly blinked as she moved towards the bed, fiddling with her hands. She sat next to Sherlock and began examining him carefully and Sherlock silently watched her careful treatment. Fred smiled to himself and tugged at his collar.

_"Is it me…or is it getting hot in here?"_

Molly, who had been carefully tracing his head, seemed to remember that she was supposed to be answering a question and blushed immensely as their eyes met suddenly. They looked away awkwardly and Fred shook his head.

_"Honestly, you're like a couple of children…if you pass love notes, I swear…"_

Molly looked down and small smile creeping onto her face whilst Sherlock frowned in Fred's direction. **Shut. Up. **Fred raised his hands into the air as a sign of surrender and mimed zipping his mouth closed.

"Um…well, John's gone away…to visit his mother…" _"Typical, oversensitive fool" _ "and…Mrs. Hudson couldn't climb the stairs…to tend to you every day… _"Understandable" _"Lestrade 'didn't want the hassle', his words…and John said you'd go crazy if you…were with Mycroft so…" _"thank god for that…you'd end up killing each other…he always-"_

"Will you please shut up?"

Fred folded his arms and raised his eyebrows and Sherlock realised his annoyance had actually spilled out of his mouth. Molly looked shocked and hurt as she stood up, frowning at him.

"Well, you wanted to know…"

Molly stomped from the room them and Sherlock felt like throwing something at Fred, even if it would just go straight through him and hit the wall.

_"Smooth…real smooth…"_

Sherlock huffed in frustration. **That was your fault…do you ever shut up? **Fred looked offended as he moved towards Sherlock, lighting another cigarette as he did so.

_"I'm trying to help you and you speak to me like that? Ouch!"_

Sherlock sat upright suddenly, outraged at Fred's remark, but immediately fell back against the pillows with a gasp of pain. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw Fred rubbing the side of his head.

_"Careful, that one hurt me!"_

Sherlock also saw Molly standing at the door, a look of concern on her face. She also seemed to be staying away for fear of being yelled at again. Sherlock cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"I am sorry…"

Molly shook her head, an awkward smile on her face as she approached him once more. He now saw she was holding a cup of coffee, which she placed on the bedside table. Fred hummed in appreciation the smell was bringing and rubbed his hands together.

"Forget it…I understand…I thought this might…help, black two sugars, right…you don't have to drink it if-"

"Thank you Molly. For everything."

Molly blushed and looked at her hands. She muttered something Sherlock didn't hear before gathering her clothes and rushing out of the room. A few moments later, Sherlock heard the water running and concluded Molly was having a shower.

_"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to go into that bathroom and show her how sorry I really am…that is what you're thinking isn't it?"_

Sherlock glanced once more at the chair Fred had appeared in…only this time he was lounging upside down. Sherlock turned away and a small frown settled on his face. **I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. **Fred rolled his eyes and chuckled, smoking his cigarette lazily.

_"Oh, come on…you've got it bad. So bad, in fact, that my old room up in your 'mind palace' has become a shrine to Molly Hooper. Did you know you've even categorized places she likes to be kissed…even though you've never even so much as held her hand?"_

Sherlock felt himself growing warm as he looked anywhere but at Fred, who was looking extremely smug and pleased with himself. Sherlock blinked and folded his arms defensively. **Once more,** **I do not have the faintest idea what you are talking about. **Fred sighed.

_"You seem to forget how long I've been inside that place…the things I've seen…and heard." _Fred shuddered before continuing,_ "There is no point trying to lie to me."_

Sherlock sighed dramatically before sinking further into his pillows. The bed smelled strongly of Molly, everything was filled with so much Molly, it hurt. Fred looked triumphant as Sherlock frowned but his thoughts were interrupted by Molly's reappearance. Molly dashed through the door, dripping wet and clutching a tiny towel to her chest. She muttered an apology as she reached for her hairbrush and turned away, hurrying out of the door without a second glance. Sherlock swallowed sharply as he turned to Fred, who was now sprawled, fanning himself, at the end of the bed. Sherlock's breathing was heavy and quick as he spoke to Fred.

"Help me…"

Fred smiled deviously as he stared at the ceiling…

_Oh, I LOVE writing Fred...lol :) I hope you liked that one…thank you so much for reading and reviewing. xx They are like hugs :D Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	3. Fred's Plan?

_Hello again and welcome back. I am so glad you all love Fred! It makes writing him and this story all the more fun ;) xx Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter… xx_

_"No…uh…mmm…no…no…absolutely not…no…"_

Sherlock blinked his eyes open slowly; clearly sleep he was not going to get any more sleep. He sighed as he saw Fred pacing the room, stopping every now and again to shake his head and mutter something. Sherlock frowned and shifted so he was sitting upright and glanced at the clock. **9:00am? I slept longer than necessary. What are you doing? **Fred looked towards him and smiled.

_"Helping you. Well, trying to…it's difficult to go 'a-wooing' when you're in that state. Although…you ARE feeling better, aren't you?"_

Sherlock watched as Fred stopped suddenly and tapped his chin before turning on the spot, vanishing and appearing right next to Sherlock, a worrying smile on his face.

_"Unless…well, I have two possible scenarios as to what you could…ahem…'do'. 1. Wait for Molly to make the first move, which is not advisable…"_

Sherlock became frustrated when Fred collapsed backwards against the bed, with a devious smile on his face. **And the second? **Fred gave a small chuckle as he glanced towards Sherlock.

_"You're not going to like it!"_

Sherlock shrugged and took a deep breath as Fred appeared by the door, leaning against the frame.

_"3. Go to Bart's and. Ask. Her. Out."_

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked at Fred who was giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look. Fred gestured towards the door and Sherlock shook his head. **Actually, I'm still feeling a little under the weather…I think I'll wait until Molly returns. **Fred giggled and he appeared suddenly at the end of the bed, lounging on his stomach.

_"Is the great Sherlock Holmes…nervous, by any chance?"_

Sherlock scowled and shook his head immediately. **Don't be ridiculous, I cannot…**

_"Oh, please…" _Fred looked up and was grinning once more, _"this is the first time you've ever felt like this and of course you're bound to be nervous…and you seem to forget, I KNOW you're feeling better."_

Sherlock thought for a moment and Fred watched him curiously. He shook his head suddenly and avoided looking directly at Fred as he thought. **I've been meaning to ask, why Fred? It seems so…normal, ordinary. **Fred rolled his eyes as he lit another cigarette.

_"There's nothing wrong with ordinary, Sherlock, it seems 'ordinary' surrounds your life. The doctor and your pathologist are ordinary, lead ordinary lives,"_ Fred glanced towards Sherlock and hid a knowing smirk, an idea well and truly forming now, _"Anyway, I chose Fred because YOU chose Fred…well, I didn't think 'Shaggy' would have suited your current situation."_

Fred chuckled and took a long drag of his cigarette, watching with absolute glee at the look of horror on Sherlock's face. Fred stood up suddenly and tossed his cigarette away, folding his arms and leaning against an invisible wall.

_"Didn't you ever wonder why you wanted to become a detective?"_

Sherlock shook his head, whilst Fred struggled to contain his laughter. Just one more should do it…

_"Oh yeah. Not quite as deleted as you think, eh? Personally, I think it's got more to do with the mysteries and unmasking than the actual detective stuff. Well, whatever it was, you were hooked."_

"That cannot be true! I am a detective because it's the only thing that keeps me from losing my mind…it is not because of some childish television program…"

Sherlock was standing up and pointing directly at Fred, horrified and furious. Fred looked triumphant as Sherlock realised the effect Fred's words had. He shook his head and gave a small smirk. **Bastard. In all seriousness, though. **Fred shook his head, lighting yet another cigarette.

_"No…it was Mycroft's thing. You used to annoy him by predicting who the criminals were before the unmasking. Anyway, enough of that, haven't you got somewhere you should be?"_

Sherlock's eyes widened but he nodded and released a deep breath. He ruffled his hair and winced in pain as he noticed the bandage had gone. Fred winced as Sherlock carefully traced the cut that had been concealed. **Molly must have removed the bandages whilst I was asleep. **Fred nodded, rushing towards the door.

_"Yeah, you were out for the count so she took the opportunity. Probably didn't want to embarrass herself any further. Now can we go, I want to see this!"_

Sherlock nodded and, feeling slightly dizzy and sick, moved out of Molly's bedroom, followed enthusiastically by Fred. He immediately dashed around the flat, examining various different items he happened to find, inhaling softly as he did so. Sherlock stopped with his hand on the door knob and turned to Fred, who was examining Molly's coffee table.

"What do I say?"

_"I don't know..." _Fred didn't look up from the coffee table. He sighed and looked up, _"how about 'let''s have dinner_ _followed by coffee at my place'…if you know what I mean by 'coffee'." _Fred rolled his eyes at the look Sherlock was giving him and cleared his throat. _"Start with dinner and go from there…"_

Fred turned back to the coffee table and saw from the corner of his eye Sherlock nod and pull the door open. Fred stood up straight and grinned deviously before vanishing.

Molly sighed as she zipped up the bag containing Mr. Baxter once more. She hadn't spoken to Sherlock since that awkward encounter yesterday. **I'm such an idiot, I should have checked with him before taking the bandages off. I just couldn't look into those perfect eyes…oh, god! At least, John comes back tonight…but for now...SHERLOCK HOLMES IS IN MY APARTMENT! RIGHT NOW! Ok, that's enough, Molly. **Molly moved over to her desk and slipped her shoes off, as she began writing up her report. It was fifteen minutes in when Molly put her pen down and yawned, rolling her shoulders and placing her head in her hands. Sherlock pushed the doors to the morgue open and strolled in causing Molly to squeak. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him, completely forgetting her shoes.

"You should be resting. How are you feeling?"

Sherlock looked down at Molly and paused. She was biting her lip; he loved and hated it when she did that. He stood silent for a moment and his breath caught when Molly reached a tender hand upwards and gently caressed his cut.

"It's definitely gone down…does it still hurt?"

Molly instantly regretted asking this question as it was obvious but Sherlock was too busy staring at her to notice what she had said. Molly was used to his silence now and nodded awkwardly. Sherlock saw Molly's cheeks flush red as she removed her hand and a low growling sound had started behind him. Sherlock didn't have to turn around to know what it was. Molly walked back over to her desk uncomfortably and Sherlock watched her with interest, still rooted to the spot.

"You're not wearing shoes."

It wasn't a question but Molly shifted uncomfortably as she sat down in her chair. She avoided his gaze as she blushed uncontrollably. Fred shook his head, deciding not to say anything.

"Yes…I've been on my feet for hours…these are not my best pair…"

Fred, who had been lurking somewhere behind Sherlock, suddenly appeared next to Molly and smirked delightfully, clasping his hands behind his back. He turned to Sherlock and raised an eyebrow, his voice sounding breathy.

_"Stockings, Sherlock. Please, get on with it."_

Sherlock supressed a shudder, much to Fred's delight, and approached the desk slowly. He heard the sound of something against the metal and assumed Fred had jumped onto one of the morgue tables and was lying perfectly comfortably. He patted the metal fondly and hummed to himself.

_"I like it here. So many memories…well, not so much memories as dreams but still…it's nice."_

Sherlock shook his head and stopped directly in front of the desk. **She's probably going to think I've got concussion. **Fred giggled and lit another cigarette, smoking it furiously as Molly looked up with concern.

"Are you…alright, Sherlock?"

"No, Molly, I'm not. I need your help."

Molly swallowed but stood up quickly and came to stand next to him, placing a supportive hand on his arm. Sherlock took another deep breath and looked at Molly, her eyes wide and showing willingness.

"Anything you need. Would you like me to take you home…to my flat, I mean?"

Sherlock shook his head and Molly failed to hide the disappointment in her face as she nodded slowly. She took a step backwards but was stopped by Sherlock reaching to place his hand in hers.

"I have a better idea. I wish to take you to dinner…let's see, your shift finishes at seven so shall we say eight thirty? I'll pick you up…"

Sherlock smiled softly as he turned to leave the morgue, Fred following with an impressed look on his face. Halfway down the corridor, Sherlock turned around and smirked smugly.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you?"

_"Well, I could have done better…" _Fred shrugged, shaking his head with a large grin as he disappeared once more.

_Oh, I do love writing this, lol :D The date next, mmm ;) Thank you so much for reading :p xx I hope you enjoyed that chapter ;p Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	4. Incredulous Fred

_Hello again, everyone. I'm glad to see you are enjoying this story ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really does mean so much :') xx Ok, so the date, then XD….here goes, lol… xx_

_"Impressive…you're proud of yourself, aren't you?"_

Sherlock didn't answer as he delicately searched through his wardrobe at 221B. Mrs. Hudson had nearly fallen over in shock when she had seen him, claiming not to have been expecting him until John returned. Fred was in his favourite place, sprawled on the bed with a cigarette between his lips, humming happily as he watched Sherlock getting ready. He frowned when he didn't get an answer and removed the cigarette, blowing yet more smoke patterns.

_"I've come to my own conclusions regarding that…delicious pathologist myself, you know." _There still came no answer from Sherlock as he held up his purple shirt and tilted his head to the side. Fred cleared his throat and appeared directly in front of Sherlock, determined not to be ignored, _"she's a sex goddess…Sherlock…"_

Sherlock frowned but swallowed as Fred's eyes clouded over and he nodded slowly. He tried to ignore him once more, stepping away and attempting to swallow. **That is…ridiculous, you cannot ****_possibly _****know that…she is an open book. **Fred laughed maniacally, leaning against the wardrobe once more.

_"Oh, Sherlock, there are some things even YOU cannot deduce. Oh, yes…you can tell…you're in for the night of your life…Molly may SEEM like she's quiet and lacking self-confidence, but I can guarantee once you get her between the sheets…" _Fred sighed dramatically as he appeared on the bed once more, a dozen cigarettes appearing between his fingers and Sherlock tried not to listen, _"I'm telling you…it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for…not that she'll remain quiet for very long."_

Fred shuddered and released a deep breath, giggling as Sherlock bustled around the room manically, trying to forget everything that had just been said to him. Fred looked so smug and triumphant Sherlock wished he could do something about it. He turned to face him, an irritated look on his face.

"You have no idea what you are talking about….I will not take advantage of her on the first date, for goodness sake…not matter what you're telling me I want to do"

Fred shrugged and rolled over onto his side, smoking all five of the cigarettes at once, smiling foolishly as he did so.

_"Yeah, but who's to say she won't take advantage of YOU. I may not 'know what I am talking about' but it's a juicy thought, is it not?"_

It was indeed. Just so, in fact, that Sherlock couldn't stop thinking about it which delighted his increasingly annoying, self-proclaimed 'new best friend'. Sherlock sighed as he dressed hurriedly and Fred sat upright, narrowing his eyes. He appeared by the door quick as a flash and groaned dramatically.

_"Ah, the doctor returneth…"_

Sighing, Sherlock opened the door and moved into the living room. He noticed Fred already lounging in John's chair, upside down with a huge grin on his face. Sherlock nodded towards John and seated himself on the sofa. John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Uh…how are you feeling?"

Sherlock shrugged absent-mindedly stroking his still sore head as he did so. Fred rolled his eyes and crossed his legs that were sticking up in the air. There were a few moments of awkward silence before John nodded and cleared his throat.

"Um…sorry I left you with Molly…it's just my mum needed me…broken her leg falling off of a chair…Harry was out of town so I offered to help her until her crutches were ready…did you…I mean, any developments since I left?"

Sherlock bit his lip and Fred was leaning his head back to look at him properly, a raised eyebrow and a knowing look on his face. Sherlock sighed deeply as John was clearly expecting a response this time. **I am not going to tell him about you or tonight…I do not want him to think I have lost my mind. **Fred shook his head and focused his attentions on his cigarettes once more.

"Fine…it proved to be…interesting in Molly's company…which reminds me…I shall be out this evening…important business to attend to…"

John nodded slowly, moving towards his chair. With a gasp, Fred vanished and appeared by the flat door, grumbling to himself. A few more moments of silence followed until John was once again the person to break it.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Fred snorted and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively whilst Sherlock shook his head, determined not to reveal too much or make himself sound mad.

_"No, Doctor Watson, I think I can handle myself or rather Miss-"_

"No, that is not necessary. The Inspector requested my presence only…I shall fill you in when I return…"

_"If you return…"_

Sherlock stood up suddenly and strode quickly into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving a very confused John Watson in the living room. Fred for some reason, of all the _other _places in the room, appeared in the bath, sprawled out and dramatically fanning himself, one arm slung across his forehead. Sherlock leaned against the sink, splashing his face with the cool water dripping from the taps. Once he had regained his composure, he turned to Fred.

"You have to stop that…my…I cannot take it…"

Fred lifted his arm slightly and his voice was husky and deep when he spoke, matching that of Sherlock's.

_"How do you think I feel? It's YOU that is thinking these things, I'm just doing what comes naturally….experiencing them for you…letting you know what is really going on in that head of yours..."_

Sherlock shook his head and turned around once more, facing the mirror. **I don't want this to be a one off, though…I cannot stop thinking about her…**

_"Whoa….slow down there…think about this for a moment….a relationship, Sherlock….a girlfriend? The potential to move in, get married and have lots of babies? Domesticity will not suit you…you'll grow bored and…stop thinking about it!"_

Sherlock shook his head and shrugged, moving towards the bathroom door. **Look, I will never grow ****_bored_**** of worshipping Molly Hooper and this is not my injury talking…if anything this has helped me to realise how much I need her. Now, if you'll excuse me. **Sherlock wrenched the door open and Fred scowled as he disappeared again, his arms folded like a child. Sherlock took his coat and phone before sighing and stepping out of the flat, without even so much as a goodbye to John. He had been tapping at his laptop, anyway, and probably didn't even notice his friend had left.

Molly shook her head, throwing yet another outfit on her bed and adjusting her towel accordingly. She had rushed home from the morgue and immediately jumped into the shower, ignoring Toby's desperate yowling. She had barely had time to even think about what had happened that evening. The second Sherlock had left the morgue, Molly had snapped her mouth closed again and nodded to herself. As soon as it was time to clock off, she tore out of the hospital and raced to her flat. She now stood in her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her torso and another wrapped in her hair, frantically throwing outfits around the room. **This is crazy…it's just a dinner to say thank you, it's not a date…Sherlock doesn't do dates…but still, I want to look nice for him but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **Molly threw herself onto the bed and examined the clock; she only had half an hour left. She groaned and buried her face in her hands, grumbling incoherently. Toby had entered the room and was watching her with his head tilted to the side before jumping onto the bed and sitting on an outfit he liked, purring softly. Molly looked up and shook her head, shooing him off gently.

"No, Toby, that's my lucky outfit."

Toby stared at her and Molly placed her hands on her hips before smiling brightly and scooping the cat into a hug and swinging him around. Once back on the ground, Toby ran for cover under the nearest chair as Molly picked up the outfit and dashed for the bathroom again.

_"I wonder what she looks like, smells like…tastes like…"_

"Will you please, for once, shut up? I know…I know…" Sherlock added as Fred opened his mouth, "you're only telling me what I'm thinking but seriously must you put it so…"

He faltered when people walking past started to stare at him, whispering to their companions. He continued quicker but Fred glided along beside him, and according to him, this conversation was far from over.

_"Filthy? Come on, Sherlock, Molly is just as dirty as you…as you'll soon find out…"_

Sherlock shook his head and looked around nervously before muttering under his breath.

"You're unbelievable…"

They stopped outside of Molly's building and Fred silently urged Sherlock towards the buzzer. Sherlock hesitated for a moment as he swallowed, fiddling with his hands.

"Supposing you right…how do I tell her how I feel about her…it's not just about sex…I think I…"

_"Oh, please don't…not yet, jeeze. Look, I am well aware you've been 'feeling' things for a while but there's no need to be telling her, Sherlock. Come on, just live in the moment and return to your experiments afterwards…"_

Sherlock sighed and reached his finger forwards, pressing the buzzer sharply. He turned to Fred with a large grin.

"I am not sure I'll be able to…"

Fred raised his eyebrows and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his temple as a sweet voice answered the buzzer and the door opened for them. Fred bounded up the staircase like an excited child and waited outside Molly's flat as Sherlock anxiously tapped the wood.

"It's open, Sherlock…"

With a nervous exhalation, Sherlock pulled his jacket down and swung the door open. Toby was watching him from his position on the sofa. Fred ran inside and immediately moved to the sofa, stopping directly in front of Toby. Sherlock watched as Toby's eyes fixed on him, disregarding Fred completely. Fred hissed at the cat and settled himself next to the animal, upside down yet again and smoking more cigarettes.

"I'll be right out..."

Sherlock looked around the flat, narrowing his eyes. **The few days Molly had off work whilst looking after me had been spent tidying. Hastily dusted cabinets and hovered carpets, looking at the outline of dust and cat hair. **Fred removed the cigarettes from his mouth nodding.

_"Yeah, she's also been behind on her research…the books have been put away haphazardly, suggesting rushing to catch up…"_

Sherlock frowned as he noticed there were hardly any photos on her wall, or her cabinets or desk. Fred frowned and Sherlock knelt on the floor to examine her bookcase. Molly's bathroom door swung open quietly and she uncertainly walked into the living room. After a few moments, Molly cleared her throat softly, shooting a subtle wink at Toby. Sherlock straightened himself up and turned around, completely lost for words. He heard the distinctive sound of Fred toppling off of the sofa with a yell of pain before appearing next to him. Sherlock and Fred, after picking their jaws off of the ground, raked their eyes over her body. **Red heels… **_"Stockings, Sherlock…" _**Black knee-high skirt, fairly new but often used… **_"Red. Halter. Top." _**Subtle make-up, earrings and… **_"…loose…hair…look at it, just cascading down her back…"_

Molly shifted awkwardly under Sherlock's intense gaze, blushing madly and Toby had hidden under the sofa once more. Molly raised her eyebrows and took a step forwards, a nervous laugh escaping her.

"Sorry…if it's a bit…much."

Sherlock shook his head and was thankful that Fred seemed to be in a world of his own or lost the ability to speak. He took Molly's hand gently and kissed it affectionately. **Think of something, quick…attractive, beautiful, stunning, striking, picturesque, magnificent, exquisite, wonderful, lovely, perfect, sensual?**

"Molly, you are…gorgeous."

Molly's cheeks were close to matching that of her top. Their eyes met suddenly and they looked away quickly, both feeling the same sensation running through them. Fred seemed to have regained his ability to produce coherent sentences as he glanced between the pair of them. He sounded smug, his voice a pitch higher than before.

_"Excuse me, but we do have somewhere to be unless, you'd rather…stay…?"_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took Molly's hand, leading her towards the door of her flat. Fred sighed as the door closed on him, disappearing as Sherlock moved further away from him.

They had arrived at the restaurant on time and Sherlock pulled her chair out for her. Fred exhaled and screwed his face up as he examined the menu over Sherlock's shoulder. Fred frowned when he noticed Sherlock's attentions weren't focused on the menu as Molly pushed her hair behind her back. As Molly looked up to gaze dreamily at Sherlock, he turned to the menu. Fred sank to the floor and clutched his head, shaking it from side to side.

_"I cannot take this…I'll take my chances in my old room. If you need me, shout…"_

The second Fred had disappeared, Sherlock released a deep breath, silently thanking his quick thinking. He'd rather not have Fred around during this moment. After ordering promptly – the owner had been spared prison thanks to Sherlock's investigative prowess – they settled for an awkward silence. A voice inside Sherlock's head sounded, echoing annoyingly loudly.

_You bastard. This isn't over…I'll be out soon…so be warned._

Their food arrived quickly and they ate in a peaceful silence. Molly sighed once more as she looked over at Sherlock, pushing various pieces of salad to one side on his plate. **This is the weirdest moment of my entire life…but at the same time, it's probably my favourite. **Catching each other's gaze once more and turning away, Sherlock finally put down his cutlery, rather loudly.

"What are we doing?"

Molly glanced up with a confused expression before chewing her lip. **Oh dear, his head is worse than I thought. **Sherlock shook his head and glanced down at the floor and Molly frowned in confusion. **Ok, I think I'll be walking ****_him _****home tonight.**

The rest of the evening past in silence, Sherlock opting not to have a dessert and instead focusing his attentions on Molly, trying to figure her out and making her feel very uncomfortable. Soon after they paid the bill and were walking down the street, avoiding each other's gaze. Sherlock was glancing around and his heart sank when he noticed Fred leaning against a lamppost, looking furious.

_"So, how did you do without me…?"_

Sherlock didn't answer and Fred smiled again, walking quickly in front of the couple. **It's what is not said, that counts. **Fred rolled his eyes and tore down the street, laughing crazily. Molly shivered, her teeth chattering together as the winds began to pick up. Sherlock slipped his long coat from his shoulders and draped it around Molly, who muttered a quiet thank you. They had arrived outside her flat, staring into the other's eyes once more, but neither seemed to be able to look away. Fred's voice sounded very dreamy when he spoke, dreamy and bored.

_"'Bye, Sherlock.' 'Goodnight, Molly'. Just get on with it…"_

Sherlock leaned in to kiss Molly softly on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly and Sherlock's lips lingered. Fred raised his eyebrows until Sherlock took a step backwards.

"Do you fancy a coffee?"

Fred nearly fell off the fence he was perched on in his shock. Sherlock swallowed, his voice a breathy whisper as he replied, stepping forwards.

"I'm not thirsty…"

The winds raged harder now and light rain began to patter against the surfaces. The rain soon started pouring and Molly leaned in even closer to Sherlock, whispering into his ear.

"Neither am I."

Sherlock swallowed thickly and gave a small nod.

"Ok."

The words had barely left his lips when he heard the door being kicked open and Molly's nails scraping along his sopping shirt as he was pulled forcefully inside. Fred clapped his hands together, rubbing them as he smirked widely. He took a deep breath and tugged at his collar as he felt himself disappearing.

_"Oh, boy…this is…oh boy…"_

_Wow…uh, I had too much fun writing this as you can tell, lol. Thank you so much and sorry about the length again. xx I hope you enjoyed it and remember, this is not over ;) Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	5. Fred Un-Threaded

_Hello again everyone…welcome back. Thank you all so much for your kind words and for reading this story ;) It means so much to me :') xx Anyway, back to the story… xx_

_"Oh, for the love of…"_

Fred's exclamation came as he stumbled up the stairs in his haste to get to Molly's flat. Sherlock and Molly were also clumsily making their way; it was difficult to manoeuvre as she still had hold of his shirt and was moving backwards up the stairs. Their hearts were pounding fast and, after a considerable amount of effort and much too much impatience from Fred, they reached Molly's flat. Her hands were shaking as she put her keys into the lock and turned the handle slowly, a teasing gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Fred, who was almost bouncing with excitement.

_"Oh, Sherlock…what did I tell you?"_

Sherlock shifted on his feet uncomfortably before pressing into her and wrapping his arms around her waist with a growl of impatience. Molly gave in and shoved the door open, practically falling over the threshold with Sherlock still entwined around her. Fred observed from his usual upside-down position on the sofa; he was now sweating immensely and smoking TEN cigarettes, swapping hands now and again. When he looked up, Molly had Sherlock pressed against the wall, tracing his cheekbones softly whilst biting her lip. Quick as a flash, Fred was sitting upright with his eyebrows in the air as he gazed at the sight.

_"See…what. Did. I. Tell. You."_

Sherlock was desperately trying to suppress a shudder, his self-restraint pushed to its absolute limit; Fred could tell he was trying to prolong it for as long as he could. Soon, Sherlock was nodding and Molly hurried in the direction of the bathroom, probably to shed her clothes. Sherlock ruffled his hair and moved to sit next to Fred on the sofa and he became aware he was being stared at. **What? **Fred rolled his eyes and laughed, lounging backwards with his hands behind his head.

_"Well, in my opinion, it's going to be very hard to do what you've got planned with your clothes ON." _Sherlock shifted uncomfortably and turned away, rubbing his head absent-mindedly. Fred smirked and raised his eyebrows. _"Ah, of course…you want Miss Hooper to have the pleasure. I am seriously loving this…"_

Sherlock frowned, glancing towards the door impatiently. **Oh, I am glad…look, when…I mean, when we…argh…just don't hang around,  
ok…it's off putting enough already. **Sherlock started to fan himself quite excessively now, and began to undo the few top buttons on his shirt. **It is rather hot in here isn't it? **Fred frowned, scratching his head.

_"No…not really…you're getting yourself all worked up…just calm down and breathe…"_

Sherlock began to take desperate, sharp, short breaths until he was gasping for air. Fred stood up, and mimed breathing in and out. Sherlock began to calm down, leaning back in the chair and wiping sweat from his brow. Fred narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Phew…for a second there I thought you were going to…"_

Fred trailed off as Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed.

It was daylight when Sherlock blinked his eyes open, and found himself on the sofa once more. His vision was slightly blurred and the room was spinning a little. Once everything had returned to normal, his eyes widened in horror. **Shit…shit…shit…no…please, no. **He noticed Fred sat cross-legged on the coffee table, looking furious…livid in fact.

_"Oh. Fucking. Yes…All night…you were fine, all night. And the one time…the one time you have a relapse and it was this time?"_

Sherlock swallowed and shifted forwards slightly, before something groaned next to him. Looking down, Sherlock spotted an arm slung lazily across his chest. He followed the arm to Molly's body, wrapped lightly in a blanket as she snoozed next to him. Fred's expression softened slightly as Sherlock noticed a bowl of water with a flannel on the coffee table. She had also undone of his buttons, in order to cool him down. Fred was mumbling to himself as Molly stirred herself awake. Sherlock stilled and closed his eyes, as she brushed his curls away from his damp forehead. **Hmmm, she's probably feeling guilty. **Sherlock opened his eyes, causing Molly to squeak in fright, until their eyes met, that is. Sherlock gave her an apologetic smile which she returned, gripping his arm.

"Don't worry…we'll still have plenty of time when you're feeling better…if you still want to, that is…"

Sherlock nodded carefully as Molly winked and stood up to prepare herself some breakfast, aware Sherlock only ate last night and would be 'ok for a few days'. Sherlock watched her leave and turned to Fred once more. Fred had been watching Molly leave appreciatively and turned back to Sherlock.

_"Ok, so what now then, hotshot? What are you going to do?"_

Sherlock shrugged. **Well, as long as I am incapacitated, I can hardly go anywhere, right? **Fred caught Sherlock's eye and smirked devilishly, the twinkle returning to his eyes. Sherlock gave a short nod and watched as Molly brought her cereal in; she had been so busy staring at Sherlock, the spoon had fallen from the bowl and clattered loudly to the ground, causing both of them to land back on Earth. Molly giggled at her clumsiness and bent down to pick it up, her loose dressing gown sleeves falling down her shoulders. Fred wiggled his eyebrows and held out his hand; Sherlock had been expecting another cigarette but what appeared really intrigued him. A bowl of strawberries appeared draped in melted chocolate. **Why, in God's name, do you have that? **Fred paused, a strawberry hovering by his mouth. He swivelled around and shifted until only his legs were resting on the coffee table…he was half-suspended in mid-air.

_"Well, you don't crave a cigarette right now."_

Fred shoved the strawberry in, a stupid grin on his face as he gestured to Molly who was righting her dressing gown and had sat right next to Sherlock once more. **I am allergic to strawberries…another reason to remind me I am still very much a part of the human race.**

_"Yeah, but you like the melted chocolate…the strawberries are…necessary."_

Sherlock rolled his eyes. **Ok, don't tell me…****_'come on, Sherlock, you know where you'd rather have that chocolate spread, eh? _**Fred's eyes widened and he thought for a moment, placing his feet firmly on the ground once more.

_"You know, I didn't think about that…but now you mentioned it…her breasts would be the most obvious choice, I should think…"_

"Sherlock, are you alright?"

Sherlock had been unaware how tightly he was gripping the edges of the chair and how his breathing had increased. He gave a small smile and nod, knowing his voice would just sound husky and deep., just like Fred's had sounded. Molly glared at him suspiciously and patted his leg as she stood up.

"Right, you can't stay there all day…would you like some help?"

She held out her hand and Sherlock took it gently, avoiding Fred's gaze. Molly gently eased Sherlock to his feet and waited for him to regain his balance. Sherlock rested his hands on her hips for support; he heard the distinctive sound of Fred choking on a strawberry. Molly smiled up at him, biting her lip as she began to do up his shirt, slowly and making sure her nails scraped his skin.

"How are you feeling?"

Sherlock blinked a few times to rid the disorientation, trying not to focus on the feel of her skin on his. He gave another small smile before clearing his throat, hoping her effect on him wasn't going to show.

_"Ha…how wrong you are…"_

"Yes, thank you, Molly."

Sherlock staggered uneasily towards the door to her flat, awkwardly awaiting Molly to join him. Molly shook her head, disappointment filling her as she moved silently towards him, her arms folded. Fred skulked behind, his arms in his pocket, sighing dramatically.

"Be careful…I don't want Lestrade calling to say he's found you in a ditch…"

Sherlock smiled and Fred laughed, appearing next to her, his mood changing drastically.

_"Ah, don't you just love Molly's morbid sense of humour?"_

Sherlock nodded, causing Molly to smirk slightly, putting it down to him accepting her joke. Molly opened the door, peering down the corridors. She stood aside to let Sherlock out, although he didn't appear to be making much of an effort. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek softly. Molly flushed red and beamed brightly as Sherlock stepped away.

_"Yeah, that's nice…now can we…"_

Molly stepped forwards and placed a soft kiss to Sherlock's pulse, lingering slightly. Sherlock's eyes closed as the smell of Molly's hair filled him completely. Fred shuffled uncomfortably, exhaling sharply and running a hand through his hair.

_"That's…uh…"_

Sherlock nuzzled into Molly's hair, placing a long, deep kiss to her forehead as he did so. Molly sighed contentedly and gripped the collar of his shirt, stroking his neck softly. Fred buried his face in his hands, muttering incoherently and sighing happily. Molly tilted her head back to look at him properly and pressed a quick kiss to his chin, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. Fred shook his head repeatedly, peering through the cracks in his fingers, moaning irritably. Sherlock gripped both of her hands suddenly and wrenched them into the air, pinning them above her as he slammed her against the wall. Molly squealed in delight before realising her door was still open and Mrs. Talbot was staring at her in disbelief. Sherlock gave a fake smile, removing one of his hands to give her a small wave before kicking the door closed. Mrs. Talbot blushed and bustled inside, shooing her cat away. **What a handsome man…lucky Molly. **Sherlock turned his attentions to Molly now and smirked as Molly opened her mouth, a breathy sound filling his ears.

"Hmmm…what about your little relapse, earlier?"

Sherlock gazed at her parted lips, an invitation. He could hear Fred, repeating the same thing over and over again.

_"Don't you dare say it…don't you dare say it…"_

Sherlock smiled as he looked into her eyes once more.

"I think I've made a full recovery…"

With a jolt of delight, he heard Fred scream in fury behind him.

_"I cannot believe you actually said it…"_

Fred's annoyance vanished as Molly wrenched herself free from Sherlock's grasp and launched herself at him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him as she kissed and sucked everywhere she could reach. Sherlock smiled in pleasure and appreciation as he tried responding, only finding that Molly's mouth was relentless on his skin. **You…mmm…you…were…**

Fred had lost the ability of speech and had collapsed on the floor, apparently unconscious from over excitement. Sherlock moved his hands up and down her back and rested fondly on her backside as Molly arms reached behind his back and up to his hair, gripping and pulling roughly; panting and moaning sounds were now bouncing off the walls. Sherlock, for some reason, stepped over Fred and carried Molly towards the bedroom, determined to finish this day how he intended to yesterday. Fred regained consciousness as Molly's bedroom door slammed shut and squealing laughter filled the room. Fred approached and intended to sink through the wood. He paused, stopping at the keyhole.

_"Let's see if the student will obey the master, shall we?"_

Fred grinned maliciously as he watched Sherlock practically rip Molly's dressing gown in his desperation as she screamed in delight, clawing at his own shirt.

_Now, you really didn't think I was going to leave you with nothing, did you? Hmmm, I hope Fred didn't come off as creepy in the last bit…lol :) Thank you so much for reading and your reviews are the best things ever :') xx Thank you again :D Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	6. Fred's Head, Molly's Bed

_Hello and welcome back! So here we are then…the big moment…will Fred behave himself, lol? xx Let's find out shall we…? xx_

Fred groaned dramatically, gripping the walls tightly as he stared through the keyhole. Why Sherlock was keeping him out of the bedroom was a…well, now he thought about it, it wasn't a mystery at all. Fred assumed Sherlock wouldn't want to look at him as he made love to Molly. Fred giggled to himself, as Sherlock discarded Molly's flimsy dressing gown.

_"'Made love?' She is going to DESTROY you…Sherlock Holmes…you have no…oh dear god…"_

As he spoke he saw Molly slowly flick Sherlock's shirt buttons until they popped open and shifting back on the bed, kneeling and playing with her hair. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and smirked devilishly as she beckoned to him, winking seductively. Fred's breathing had quickened as he practically bellowed through the door.

"I TOLD YOU…I FUCKING TOLD YOU…THAT SEX VIXEN…PLEASE. LET. ME. IN!"

He hammered the door as he caught Sherlock's eye…and the cocky bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. Fred shook his head, unable to keep the smirk from his face. Fred's eyes widened and he pulled himself closer to the keyhole as Sherlock had Molly's arms pinned above her head as he dragged his tongue from her stomach to her chin. Fred's knees soon buckled and he found himself sitting in mid-air as he peered through the keyhole still. Sherlock couldn't hold back any longer and soon his hands were roaming everywhere his tongue wasn't. Fred wasn't sure when it had appeared, but he was now holding a mini-fan, for obvious reasons. He listened intently as Sherlock began mumbling against Molly's skin.

"mmm…attractive…gorgeous…stunning…striking…picture sque…delightful…charming…" he paused as Molly pulled at his hair and bit his bottom lip, kissing him passionately as she clawed at his back. She wound her legs around his hips and flipped them over so she was now on top, kissing his chest and neck. Fred let out a strangled, torturous cry as he witnessed this event. Sherlock swallowed as he continued, slightly quicker, "wonderful…exquisite…pleasing…superb…" Sherlock noticed, with a delightful jolt, that Molly seemed to like his voice as she tugged violently at his belt, biting her lip in a most stimulating way. Sherlock continued as his lips assaulted her skin once more, "magnificent…beautiful…perfect…sensual…gorgeous…"

Molly had managed to rid him of his trousers and was raking her nails up and down his chest. She bit her lip as she whispered seductively.

"You said 'gorgeous' twice…"

Sherlock shrugged and he sat up straight, knocking Molly onto her back with a pleasant squeal. Fred nodded enthusiastically as Sherlock proceeded to lean over Molly and whisper into her ear.

"I mean it…it's the best word to describe you…and I think you've been wearing these far too long…"

Molly giggled as Sherlock glanced down with a raised eyebrow. Fred bit into his lip hard as Sherlock grazed his teeth down Molly's body to her hips and pulled her underwear strings, her hands winding into his hair as she moaned and writhed. Fred nodded, impressed.

_"Fucking hell…where did you learn that, you sly…"_

Fred faded off as, only moments later, Molly's legs were around Sherlock once again, keeping him tight to her and in a delicious position. Fred groaned as he heard Sherlock and Molly's names tumbling from their lips and bouncing around the room, varying in pitch as their movements increased. Fred turned away as he heard the bedsprings being worked to their maximum, panting and moaning filling his ears. His heart rate was increasing, his temperature rising, his hands tangled in his hair, his eyes darkened and his breathing quickened, all in time with Sherlock's. After what felt like the most blissful few hours in the world, Fred opened his eyes and found he was floating…on the ceiling and staring down at Sherlock and Molly's sweat-soaked, heaving and peaceful forms, their smiles looking as though they were never going to fade. Fred watched as sherlock spoke, somewhat breathlessly.

"We…are definitely…doing that…again…"

Molly smiled, internally screaming with glee. She turned towards him, biting her lip.

"So…this wasn't…a one…time thing…then?"

Sherlock chuckled and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. Fred rolled his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

"Oh no…you are not…getting away…that easily, Molly Hooper…"

Molly rested against him fondly, snuggling into his chest.

"Good…because you've…made your mark…on me, Sherlock Holmes…and it is…going to be…difficult to remove…"

Fred rolled his eyes as Sherlock released a short breath. A thought crossed his mind and he turned towards Molly.

"I don't want John to know…just yet. I quite like the idea of a 'secret relationship'…plus I want to see how long it takes him to figure out…"

Molly nodded and rolled over so she on top of him again. Fred thought for a moment before winking deviously.

_"Yes, that will be most fun. Oooh! Oooh, you could…sneak her in and out of the flat after, you know, 'shagging' her…"_

Sherlock was ignoring him again, intent on focusing on Molly and only Molly. Fred scowled; being ignored really bothered him. He floated down onto the bed next to Sherlock and whispered to him.

_"Your bed, Sherlock…once you've had her there, you'll never be able to sleep again…hmm, I quite fancy a cigarette! An after-sex treat if you will…just remember the bed…"_

Fred shuddered, a cigarette appearing again, and Sherlock bit his lip until Molly stroked his cheekbones and captured his lips with hers. **I will certainly remember that. It is my new goal…I think I have found my new favourite hobby. **Fred giggled and turned to watch him devour his new lover.

_"Really? But stamp-collecting, Sherlock…"_

Sherlock couldn't help but giggle as Fred floated to the ceiling once more. A couple of hours later, Molly had dressed and had left for the shops to get some things in. Fred winced as Sherlock settled his sore frame against the pillows. He furrowed his brow as Sherlock tenderly stroked his injury.

_"At least you held out this time…you didn't pass out. What a way to go, though…buried in Molly Hooper's bre-"_

**Yes, thank you…and I'm feeling fine. It only hurts a little. **Fred watched as Sherlock shifted again, tugging at his shirt collar. Fred rolled his eyes and crouched beside him.

_"Come on…you were fine…don't…don't do…this…"_

Fred fell to his knees as Sherlock grew weaker. He shook himself before attempting to grab Sherlock.

_"No…stay…stay awake…Sherl-"_

Excruciating pain filled their heads as Fred collapsed, clutching the bed next to Sherlock, who was writhing in equal pain. Sherlock rose to his feet, clutching his burning head, which proved to be a mistake. His vision blurred and dizzied him, making him feel sick. He shook his head, collapsing against Molly's dresser, hopelessly reaching for something…_anything _to keep him steadied. **What…is… **The thought was too painful to finish as he, too, fell to his knees. Fred's cry of agony filled his head, making it burn all the more, incapacitating him. Sherlock's attempts to stay upright were abandoned as he collapsed against the floor, his head feeling like it was on fire. Fred couldn't stand as he clung to his curls, desperately trying to stay awake.

_"No…come on…st-stay wi-with me, Sher-"_

Fred cried out in pain as he collapsed next to Sherlock, both drifting into unconsciousness as the front door opened softly. A sweet sound hummed softly and Sherlock's eyes grew heavier and breathing became impossible; it was like it was stuck in his chest. Fred attempted to crawl over to the door but failed, collapsing into unconsciousness a few steps away from the equally deathly still detective, not a single movement in the room as Fred's motionless body slowly disappeared into emptiness…

_…mmm…well then…*nervous laughter* Thank you for reading, everyone, it means so much :) I hope you enjoyed that chapter, *more nervous laughter* ;) In all seriousness, this was necessary but don't be prepared to say goodbye to Fred just yet ;) xx Just so's you know, the end is nowhere near nigh so there is plenty more to come :D Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	7. Fred vs Sherlock

_Hello and welcome back…sorry it's been a while :| I finally figured out how to follow it and I hope you won't be disappointed ;)… xx_

* * *

Sherlock blinked his eyes open slowly, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of the room. He was staring around in fury at the bright white room he found himself in. **They know I hate Hospitals. **How long he had been here, Sherlock didn't know but his head felt heavy and rather sore; his head remained un-bandaged, though. He blinked in confusion when he noticed there was something peculiar about the room. It was empty…completely empty. No John asleep in the corner, no Molly at his side praying for him, no Mycroft watching curiously by the door and no doctor or nurse bustling about and checking his progress. Not even Fred. Just a simple white room. There were no flowers around, no extra pieces of furniture, no monitors or machines, no chairs…there wasn't even a door or windows_. _It was just Sherlock on the bed in the middle of the room. Shaking his head from disorientation, he removed himself from the bed and weakly staggered over to where the door should be. He cautiously placed his hand on the 'wall' and was surprised when a large wooden door materialised in front of him. Glancing around, Sherlock swallowed before curiously pulling the door open. **What the hell is going on? **

He was further alarmed to see he was standing in the middle of a beautiful entrance hall, different hallways leading off to different rooms and longer corridors. There were hardly any decorations, no pictures or paintings covering the walls or carpets and it was immaculately tidy. There was a single, large chandelier hanging above his head illuminating the room. He approached the elegant staircase and glanced to the left, frowning at the sign on the door: DOCTOR J.H WATSON. The door looked fairly new and Sherlock approached, turning the handle. Inside, he saw a medium-sized well-lit and pleasant room resembling that of the living room in 221B, except instead of the sofa and chairs there were shelves stacked with well-kept boxes. It was a clean room, often used by the looks of it; some boxes were labelled with things about John and others weren't. He saw John's laptop in the corner of the room, sitting open and switched on, open on his blog page. Sherlock tilted his head and smiled softly when he noticed John's stick with the words _'at least partly psychosomatic'_ written across it, abandoned in a darkened corner of the room along with his soldier's uniform. On the wall was a large sign that listed every description John had ever made about his deductions.

Sherlock backed out of the room and frowned, moving towards the stairs. He paused at a small table in front of the steps, his violin was placed inside an elegant glass case. He began to slowly climb up, noticing miniature skulls adorned on the banisters.

At the top of the stairs, there were two wings; one was labelled personal and the other work. Opening the one to his right, Sherlock blinked at several doors revealed themselves. This wing was very organised and used; it was clear a lot of information was stored here. The large wall was decorated with an extremely detailed map of London, interestingly highlighted with Baker Street, St. Bart's, Scotland Yard and, most interesting of all, Molly's flat. The first door located on the left was broom cupboard sized and was rather scratched and underused, cobwebs were gathering in the corners. Sherlock wasn't surprised as he read the door: ANDERSON AND DONOVAN. Another door slightly further down had an older plaque across it which read: DETECTIVE INSPECTOR LESTRADE. There was a newer plaque added underneath that read: GREG. Sherlock swallowed and shook his head. **This is strange. **Sherlock wasn't surprised to find Mycroft's name above door in this wing as most of the time, conversing with him felt like work. He saw on the door was an official government logo with an umbrella propped against it. Rolling his eyes, Sherlock backed out of this wing and hurried over to the other wing. This one was much darker than the other wing, a single flickering light at the end of the small corridor. There were only four doors. The first, he noticed with a cold stare, was locked and boarded up: MR. CHARLES HOLMES. Sherlock saw, next to this room, was one in slightly better condition but still locked: MRS. CELIA HOLMES.

Moving through the corridor, Sherlock recognised another larger room unlabelled. He curiously pushed the door open and raised his eyebrows at what he saw. There was a large wardrobe at the back of the room, containing different shirts, varying in colour but mostly containing purple. A coffee machine was on the counter; a sign was hanging from it '_black, two sugars_'. Sherlock bit his lip when he spotted a broken Cluedo board on the floor. A small table in the middle of the room was littered with mobiles, not a single telephone was to be found; '_I prefer to text_'. There was an ensuite bathroom situated behind him with the words '_twist and diffuse_' written hastily across. He frowned when he saw some kind of schedule in front of a posh bed beside the large window. The schedule listed when he should eat, sleep and drink. He noticed a list of his favourite places to eat out when he decided to, the words '_examine the bottom third of the door handle_' under the Chinese takeaway section. A newly added shelf could be seen in the corner, files and folders stacked across reading '_not good'_'. Sherlock was now very confused, retreating from the room and clutching his head. **I must be unconscious. **Sherlock span around and moved to the area of the corridor only partially covered by the flickering light. He saw a bin at the end of the corridor containing a file. Sherlock picked the file out and swallowed at the words scrawled across: '_Alone is what I have, alone protects me_'. Pinned on the wall above the bin, Sherlock bit back a smile at the words on the file he saw: '_No, friends protect people_'.

Sherlock bit his lip, his heart beating rapidly as turned to face the last door. Sherlock tilted his head; this door was very well looked after, new and larger than the other three. It was decorated lightly in flowers and the shining, golden plaque glittered with a most familiar name: DOCTOR MOLLY HOOPER. Sherlock smirked when he noticed another sign underneath had been crossed out hurriedly, yellowing with age: NOT REALLY MY AREA. Sherlock could tell this room has had recent improvements and is regularly visited. Sherlock cautiously turned the handle and stepped inside, swinging the door closed behind him. The room was deep red in colour and the two seated sofa was leather. There were two other doors in the room; an ensuite and a cupboard. The cupboard read '_things Molly likes about me._' The large bed was a tangled mess of sheets; there were handcuffs and a riding crop situated on the bedside table. There were two drawers in the table with many different labels on. The largest and most noticeable read '_things Molly does that turn me on._' Sherlock hated how he blushed when he noticed this. The bottom drawer read '_things I do that turn Molly on_'. **I guess Fred was right about us being dirty. **Sherlock settled himself on the comfortable bed, frowning in confusion. He was in his mind-palace there was no doubt about it but, most worryingly, where was Fred?

* * *

Fred snapped his eyes open suddenly, glancing around the room in shock. He was in a Hospital bed, for certain. In the corner of the bright room, the doctor was snoring softly his head in danger from falling from his propped hand at any moment. The Inspector was having a rather cosy looking conversation with the brother in the corner. He felt a slightly warm sensation around the hand by his side and sure enough, the delightful pathologist was holding it tightly. Fred bit back his smirk as Molly squeezed his hand gently. Soon, she gasped which woke John and brought Mycroft and Lestrade back to reality.

"Sherlock…you're awake, at last."

Fred leaned against, relishing touch at long last. Everything felt so good, the comfort of the bed, the warmth from Molly's hand…the throbbing of his head he could do without, though. He was still acclimatising himself to his surroundings, his hands shaky as he lifted them to examine.

"Fascinating…this is bloody incredible."

Molly blinked in confusion. **He's delirious…why didn't I bring him here sooner? **Molly began mentally kicking herself until Fred brought her hand to his lips, winking at her. Molly raised her eyebrows and John frowned. **What's gotten into him?**

"How are you feeling, Sherlock?"

Fred nodded gently, gently bringing his hands up to his face and smiling when he could actually feel something. **Oh, I'm going to love this. Jeeze, these cheekbones!** He couldn't wait to taste an actual cigarette; all he had were Sherlock's memories of the stuff.

"Not bad, to be honest. I'm feeling pretty damn good."

Fred loved his deep voice, vibrating through his throat and now he understood why Molly loved it so much. The group were growing concerned now. He clapped his hands together suddenly, grinning widely at them.

"So, when am I getting out of here, then?"

John glanced towards a confused looking Mycroft. Fred looked between the four of them, fixing them with entirely different gazes. Molly spoke up, causing Fred to feel the strangest sensation in his stomach.

"Um…it should be any day now…the doctors still need to check on you…"

Fred winked at her again and Molly titled her head slightly. John was rubbing the back of his neck, wondering if his friend had concussion. Lestrade had disappeared to fetch a doctor. Fred sat bolt upright suddenly, running a hand through his messy curls. Everyone in the room stared in shock.

"Great. The sooner, the better eh, babe?"

He licked his lips hungrily at the pathologist and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. John folded his arms; **what the hell does he mean? **The doctor moved into the room, startled by 'Sherlock's' sudden progress. He took the chart and ran his finger up and down it, frowning slightly.

"Well, Mr. Holmes, you were very lucky. You sustained a minor injury to your head a few days ago but it doesn't seem to have affected you full time. We couldn't see any permanent damage, it looks to me like you just needed a good rest."

Fred nodded, grinning widely once more and jumping out of bed, much to the horror of everyone in the room. He managed to stay standing; the feeling of actual ground beneath his feet was unfamiliar to him.

"In that case, there's no reason for me to stay is there? Thank you Doctor, you've been most helpful."

The doctor gaped open-mouthed before shaking his head. Fred giggled and smiled smugly and began pulling his clothes on. John pulled the doctor aside, speaking in a low voice to him.

"Are you sure he's ok? He doesn't seem…himself."

They glanced towards Fred, who was trying to figure out how to do buttons up. The doctor sighed with a shrug.

"To be honest, Dr. Watson…I do not know. He seems to feel fine…it was strange. When Dr. Hooper brought him in, he was a bleeding mess. Practically incoherent. We patched him up and he slept for days. Now, he's made a full recovery. I've never seen anything like it…let me know if anything changes, Dr. Watson."

John nodded, glancing towards Fred once more who had succeeded with the buttons with Molly's help. **Strange indeed. **John moved towards them and clapped a supportive hand to Fred's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Fred grinned, bounding towards the Hospital door like an excited child. **I'm really getting the hang of this.**

"Lead the way, buddy. I'm looking forward to getting home."

Molly and John shot each other a confused look before following after him, leaving Mycroft and Lestrade blinking rapidly behind them. As they headed to the exit, Fred walked behind Molly, glaring openly at her backside and grinning broadly. **Hmmm…Sherlock's had all the fun. Now, it's my turn.**

* * *

Sherlock dashed around the posh palace, panicking and stumbling on many previously undiscovered rooms. He soon found himself to be lost. **Think…how did Fred get out. I need to find out. **Sherlock returned to the Molly room and paced, thinking quickly. He had to find out…everything had to be put right. He needed his friends and his new girlfriend. Fred had taken over and he needed to be stopped. Sherlock collapsed onto the bed, shaking his head furiously. **Come on…this is mine. I made this place…I should be able to get out. If Fred so much as ****_touches _****Molly… **

Sherlock soon realised, with agonising fury, it was probably impossible. He couldn't do anything; he was powerless to Fred. What if he was stuck here forever? Fred was masquerading as him and no one would be any the wiser. All Sherlock knew was, he had to get out...

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter, sorry about the wait. The next one shouldn't be too long now I know where I'm going with it, lol. xx Thank you so much and stay tuned, back soon xx_


	8. Fred: Busted

_Hello everybody and welcome back. Well, things are certainly changing now Fred's in charge…but how long will that be? Will Sherlock get out? Shall we find out…_

* * *

Their trip back to Baker Street took longer than anticipated, owing to Fred's new sense of…senses; he was much more alert to his environment than he had been before. He spent a considerable amount of time staring at the sky, closing his eyes and relishing the light breeze on his skin. John folded his arms and raised an eyebrow as Fred approached a flower seller and bought a huge bouquet, presenting it to Molly with a flourish. Molly smiled widely and John frowned, whispering to her as Fred ran ahead with a pleased grin.

"Did the doctor give him any medication? 'cause I think he might have misinterpreted the dose."

Molly giggled, sighing happily at the pretty flowers and they followed Fred's hastily retreating figure.

* * *

Fred immediately bounded upstairs to the flat at Baker Street, followed by the anxious looking doctor and pathologist. Fred was especially looking forward to the evening as John had informed them he had a date; he had offered to cancel to assist Molly in looking after 'Sherlock' but she promised she could handle it. Besides, John had a very good feeling about Mary Morstan. Without a single word, Fred darted into Sherlock's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. John sighed and ushered Molly into the kitchen to make a coffee; he had a feeling they were going to need it. She hurried to the sink, running the water and setting the flowers down with another dreamy sigh.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Molly rolled her eyes, turning and folding her arms at John's nervousness; he was eyeing Sherlock's bedroom suspiciously.

"Come on…what could possibly happen? He's not psychopathic or anything and the doctor said there were no signs of any permanent damage. He just needs to get through this. Sure, it's strange but we just have to accept it until he gets through it Sherlock's bound to feel a little, you know…woooo!"

John giggled and agreed with a nod of his head, proceeding to pour the coffee. In Sherlock's bedroom, Fred had examined Sherlock's wardrobe and scowled when he didn't find any jeans. He threw himself onto the bed and began 'testing' it, bouncing up and down rhythmically whilst shaking his head.

"Hmmm…I'm not surprised they did it at her place. This looks like it would break after just one use." A wicked smirk spread across his face and he tapped his fingers together. "I cannot wait to test that theory…and I know just the person to help me! I'll just test the sofa first…"

* * *

Sherlock opened his eyes, exhaling furiously as he stared at the high ceiling in the Molly room of his mind-palace. **Clearly, thinking my way out isn't going to work. There must be a way. ** Sherlock had searched most of the rooms, he still had many corridors downstairs still to check. His eyes drifted towards the door that read '_things Molly likes about me_' and he got to his feet, approaching it. He didn't know what he had been expecting to find but when Sherlock opened the door, he rolled his eyes as he came face to face with a mirror. **Well…that makes sense but I'm still no closer to getting out. **Sherlock slammed the door and hurried out of the door, rushing down the dark corridor and hurrying into unlabelled room. He opened the drawers, searched boxes, tipped the contents of the shelves off and waded through documents he had collected over the years. Nothing. **How do I usually get out of here? **Sherlock raced out of the room and span on the spot, dropping to his knees at the bottom of the staircase. It felt like everything was spiralling out of his control, he was losing himself. Sherlock created this place and he had created Fred, neither obeyed him anymore. He was lost…he was never lost. Sherlock knew everything, mostly. He could deduce his way out of a room with no doors, if need be. As he picked himself and dashed through the corridors, pulling at various locked doors, one thought occurred to he had found the one place he couldn't deduce his way out of…

* * *

The door opened and hit the opposite wall with a crash, causing John and Molly to look up and find Fred rushing into the bathroom with a cheeky grin spread across his face. John rubbed the back of his neck whilst Molly bit her lip. **This should be an interesting night, to say the least. **John gave Molly a nervous smile when they heard a large splash echo from the bathroom.

"You don't think…he's trying to drown himself, do you?"

John raised his eyebrows and waved a dismissive hand.

"Honestly, Molly…" his smile faded though and he bit his lip, "maybe I should cancel tonight, though. Mary will-"

"No. Don't be silly. You deserve a night out. Like I said before, I'll be fine…if there's any problems, I'll ring you."

As another splash followed by an excited giggle sounded from the closed bathroom door, John and Molly exchanged curious glances and wondered if the doctor had made the right decision about releasing him. **Head injuries are curious things…like the doctor said, Sherlock seemed fine and now he's strange. He's not doing any harm. I just hope he gets back to normal. It's going to be a nightmare to get him back into that Hospital.** John was still wary about leaving Molly alone with him but understood she could take care of herself. Fred opened the door and trudged, soaking wet from head to foot, into the kitchen. They watched as he shook his dripping hair, giving a large smile; John wasn't used to Sherlock smiling and the sight was rather terrifying. His expression changed to that of amusement as Fred reached into the fridge and began rummaging around. Molly couldn't tear her eyes away from 'Sherlock's' now see-through shirt, his once curly hair now straight and sticking to his face and his finely toned chest showing immaculately. Fred stood up and caught Molly staring, delight flooding through him.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Hooper? It's for you, after all…"

John tilted his head and gave Molly a knowing smile whilst she glowed bright red; Fred simply winked deviously at her, causing her to blush even more. John noticed he was holding a box of strawberries and his expression changed dramatically, staring in horror at the box.

"Y-you're not going to…eat them, are you? You do remember you're allergic…right?"

Fred groaned and looked down at the delicious berries before tossing them behind him with a shrug, diving back into the fridge. He didn't want to go back to the Hospital; now he was 'out' he had no intention of going back 'in'. John frowned at the strawberries. **Yeah…just because ****_you _****can't eat doesn't mean I shouldn't. Since when does he eat, anyway? **'Sherlock's' behaviour was getting stranger as he emerged with a bar of chocolate, hurrying over to the sofa and settling himself down, leaving a trail of water as he moved into the living room. He devoured the chocolate hungrily and John leaned against the counter, watching his friend with a concerned expression. Molly was biting her lip; Fred had finished the chocolate in seconds and there were traces of the substance on his perfect lips. **Oh…**

Deciding he couldn't take anymore, John dismissed himself to prepare for his date. Molly observed as Fred settled into the cushions, his hands clasped under his chin and eyes closed tight. Molly smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. **At least that's ****_something_****. It's weird…it's like he left a different person. Can this injury really have changed his entire personality? I sure hope not. **Molly shook her head with a tiny chuckle. Excusing herself, Molly disappeared into the bathroom quickly and Fred snapped his eyes open, grimacing in disgust and shaking his head as he elbowed the cushions in an attempt to make it even remotely comfortable.

"This won't do…how does he _think _like this?"

Fred shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted until he found the position most comfortable to him, grinning in satisfaction and closing his eyes once more. Molly returned quickly and gasped when she noticed Fred.

"W-what are you doing?"

Fred smiled at the sweet voice that had sounded above him; he was, of course, lounging upside down on the sofa with his legs in the air. Fred opened his eyes and grazed them over her body.

"Mmm…you, later…if I'm lucky…" he giggled at her raised eyebrows and gave a small shrug, "…I think like this now."

Molly eyed him suspiciously before collapsing into John's chair with a heavy sigh that made Fred's mouth turn dry. John had finished getting ready now and was huffing at his collar when he entered the living room. After an alarmed look at the now red-faced Fred, he turned nervously to Molly with a small grin and gesturing at himself.

"So…what do you think?"

Molly nodded appreciatively and Fred sat up; the blood rushing to his head was something he had been previously unaccustomed to. John turned to fiddle with his collar in the mirror and Molly rolled her eyes.

"John, stop it…you look great. You'll have a lovely time. Mary's very lucky…"

John swallowed and patted his pockets, checking he had his phone mostly. Fred was frowning, beginning to sulk; he hated being ignored.

"Ok…thanks. We're just going for a meal then a movie, maybe. We shouldn't be too late. Let me-"

"Yes. Molly will call if she needs you, I don't need a babysitter, thank you. Have a great night…bye!"

John frowned at Fred who had jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen, rummaging around again. He turned to Molly and shrugged, mouthing at her to phone if she needed him before departing to meet Mary. Molly shook her head slightly, stretching out on John's chair with a yawn and kicking her shoes onto the floor.

"That was a bit rude…that must mean you're getting better…"

A clinking sound behind her made her turn with a worried expression. Fred was leaning against the wall with a cheeky grin, holding a glass and a bottle of wine. Molly tilted her head to the side with a frown.

"You shouldn't drink in your state…"

Fred licked his lips and moved towards the sofa gracefully. Molly watched him curiously, her arms folded tightly to her chest.

"Oh, Molly babe…I have no intention of drinking…this is for you…"

Fred filled her glass to the brim before handing it over with a devilish smirk. He was determined to have a good time…while he could and Molly was going to be the one to show it to him.

* * *

Sherlock clenched his fists tightly as he watched the screen in front of him as Molly shook her head and tapped the chair anxiously. He had accidentally happened upon this room when he noticed Baker Street flash across the screen. It was a large room with a single chair in the middle in front of the large TV screen covering the entire wall in front of him. **This was probably how Fred managed to keep an eye on me whilst he was here. **Sherlock shook his head vigorously as Molly removed her jumper, fanning herself and sipping her wine softly. He closed his eyes, leaning forwards as her wonderfully soft voice reached his ears.

"No, thank you…I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. You're not feeling yourself!"

Sherlock snapped his eyes open as he heard Fred giggle and reply in his own deep tones.

"I've got you for that."

Sherlock gripped his chair tightly and gritted his teeth together.** This is unexplainable…why did I put ****_this_**** in my mind palace? I'd never want to use it when I'm usually in here…I shut my eyes. **Sherlock shook this random thought away as he watched Molly's mouth fall to the floor at this bold shook her head, tapping her arms against the chair. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as Molly fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Sherlock…I wanted to apologise. Maybe we should have waited…I mean, I shouldn't have come onto you when you were injured-"

"Molly…I didn't exactly put up a struggle. Besides, I'm glad you did."

Sherlock's mouth dropped to the floor. **That's what I would have said! This…isn't right. He can't have gotten to my own thoughts. He and I are different. I respect Molly.** Molly relaxed, much to Fred's joy. Sherlock gripped his head tightly, leaning forwards again. **Unless, this is exactly how he got out. By watching he was able to get in and out with ease. This place links with the exit! **Sherlock jumped to his feet as Molly got to her feet and settled next to Fred, smiling widely. Sherlock raced to check every door trying to figure out how to escape a place that didn't even feel like his anymore…and he had to do it quick.

* * *

Fred grinned devilishly as Molly started to fan herself and take larger sips of her drink. **I knew she blamed herself for Sherlock collapsing on her floor. I mean, she didn't work him that hard, did she? Never mind…we'll see who can rock your world more, Molly Hooper. **Molly leaned her head back against the sofa next to Fred and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Soon, the bottle of wine was empty and Molly was already a little tipsy. She had shifted closer and was leaning against the sofa next to Fred, gazing down at him. Fred bit his smirk away; **this is it! I know a sign when I see one. Say goodbye to Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper.** After a moment of staring, Molly looked away and blushed violently. Fred rolled his eyes and sat up; **honestly, how on Earth did they ever have sex?** Molly turned to him and leaned in slightly and Fred bit his lip in anticipation before leaning in slowly himself, excitement forcing him to close his eyes and part his lips. Molly raised her eyebrows but shrugged and draped her arms around his neck. Fred couldn't take it any longer and opened his eyes, gasping in horror when he came face to face with the consulting detective. He was sitting in front of Molly with his arms folded and a furious expression on his face.

_"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."_

* * *

_Hmmm…I think Fred might be in trouble, lol. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed that chapter. How did Sherlock get out? xx I guess we'll see next time ;) Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	9. Desperate Fred on the Edge

_Hello again, everyone. Thank you so much for the love and support for this story…but I have a feeling that's all about to change, lol… xx_

* * *

Fred swallowed and narrowed his eyes at Sherlock's furious figure, unable to believe he was really there. Molly had heard Fred's gasp and opened her eyes, confusion setting in as she noticed his expression; he was looking at her as though she wasn't even there. She cleared her throat nervously, pulling back and removing her arms from around his neck.

"Are…you alright, Sherlock?"

_"Yes, 'Sherlock', are you alright?"_

Sherlock was staring at Fred through hate-filled eyes and Fred twitched nervously before flashing a wide smile, much to Sherlock's annoyance.

"Yeah, babe," Sherlock made a sound of irritation and rolled his eyes, despising how Fred made him sound, "…I'm fine. I just need to get something from the bedroom…if you know what I mean…"

Sherlock dropped his mouth to the floor at Fred's wink towards her and Molly bit her lip. **He's still planning to…bastard. **Fred jumped to his feet and, having no other choice, Sherlock followed him as he hurried into the bedroom. Fred span around and shook his head vigorously, raising his hand to point at Sherlock.

"The one time…_the one time…_and you choose NOW! How? How the hell did you do it?"

Sherlock folded his arms tightly and shook his head, his tone sinister and the slightest hint of smugness. Fred had started to pace anxiously, his arms folded childishly.

_"It was quite simple, actually. I heard your thoughts and I followed the sound…I found your old room. From then on, it was basic._"

Fred's was shaking his head and scowling maliciously. **It doesn't make a difference whether he's here or not. I'm ****_still _****going to nail Molly. **Sherlock scoffed and walked over to Fred; he hadn't quite got the hang of appearing and disappearing.

"_I can hear your thoughts, you know. As clearly as though you were speaking to directly to me._"

Fred shrugged, a devilish smile lighting up his face as he moved closer to the door. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. **_What is he-_**

"I don't care…all I know is, right now, there's a pretty woman in there waiting for me…you can't stop me from getting what I want and pleasing Molly in the process…much better than _you_ ever could…"

Fred looked pleased with himself as he placed a hand to the doorknob. Sherlock rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, his voice coming out in nothing more than a hiss.

_"Firstly, Molly Hooper is so much more than 'pretty'…and secondly,_" his fury was replaced with a sudden look of overwhelming smugness and he gestured towards the door, _"you are correct. I cannot stop you…nor do I intend to try. Go right ahead."_

Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise but wasted no time in hurrying out of the bedroom, Sherlock close behind him. A moment ago, Sherlock was warning Fred off and now he was allowing him? It didn't seem right but Fred wasn't going to waste an open opportunity. **You might not want to stay. It's going to be pretty loud. **Sherlock grimaced, his own voice bouncing around his head at an annoyingly loud volume. Fred smiled at Molly and whispered 'all taken care of' to her in a voice dripping with lust. Sherlock occupied John's chair, watching Fred closely with a slight air of amusement. Molly swallowed nervously and glanced at the floor.

"Sherlock…I'm not sure. You've just got out of Hospital. Maybe we should-"

"The doctor wouldn't have released me if I wasn't _fine_. Even one that moronic."

Molly swallowed again but Fred, not keen to waste any more time, set his lips upon her body, attacking the skin surrounding her neck. Fred sighed in satisfaction which made Sherlock feel sick. **_There's something rather strange about watching…'yourself' do this kind of thing. _**After a few moments, Sherlock bit back his smile as he noticed Molly's obvious discomfort; she was frowning and tilting her head slightly.

"Hmmm…y-you're going to…do that?"

Sherlock's giggles were too much for Fred who was glowing with embarrassment, something he wasn't used to. He looked up and met her confused gaze. Fred avoided Sherlock's gaze as he spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"I thought you liked that."

Molly narrowed her eyes; **has the world's most observant man…forgotten what I…like? Maybe I'm not that memorable. Why should he deduce me to find out my favourite things…and places? The first time…it was like he already ****_knew_****. What changed? **Fred shook the feeling away, not wanting to show his lacking confidence, before slowly bringing his hands to her hips and dipping them under her shirt, caressing her sides. Sherlock's disgusted look was instantly replaced with amusement once more as Molly bit her lip.

"Hmmm…are you sure you're ok, Sherlock? It's like you're…different. You didn't seem to need much direction last time. You were a bloody natural!"

Sherlock glanced at the floor, a sad smile falling onto his face. Fred shook it off and pulled away, placing his hands softly in his lap. Molly shook her head and waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm sorry…maybe it's me. I just assumed you had it all memorised…why should you remember me?"

Sherlock looked up and shook his head. Fred rolled his eyes but before he could speak, he heard Sherlock's whisper.

"_I do…it's not you. I remember you…every detail._"

Fred turned to face the detective, the voice in his head was furious. **What. Did. You. Do? Why can't I please Molly? **Sherlock bit his lip before sighing in frustration.

"_Because I won't let you. I…locked the 'Molly room' of the-MY mind palace. You can't access the information that…you need._"

Fred was shaking with fury but Sherlock was too busy staring at the hurt pathologist to care too much. It was like he was trying to project his thoughts into her brain. Fred shook his head. **Open it. **Sherlock turned quickly at this, scoffing at the 'thing' controlling his body.

"_Absolutely not._"

Fred seemed pleased at this. **I was hoping you'd say that. **Sherlock tilted his head in confusion as he watched Fred turn to Molly, a devious smile on his face.

"Right…why would I remember _you_? You are just the pathologist that helps me when I need it. I suppose in the moment you were a good shag but…I don't _need _you."

Molly blinked in confusion and Sherlock in horror as Fred folded his arms childishly, jumping to his feet furiously; he took immense pleasure in Sherlock trying to throttle him, his hands just slipping through him.

"Well…if I fail to please someone like _you_…there are plenty of women out there who are dying to sleep with me. I'm sure I can find one of them."

_"WHAT?"_

Sherlock had never been so furious. He stared incredulously at Fred's furiously shaking figure. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Molly's painfully hurt expression. **_No…those are not my words. I don't mean that. Fred, please… _**Fred, with a quick smug glance at the devastated Sherlock, turned suddenly and walked towards the door of the flat, pulling it open and hurrying away; Molly was too shocked to even try to stop him. **You should have opened the door, Sherlock. **Sherlock was shaking his head and was determined to stay in the flat with the now teary Molly, apologising mentally over and over, but he could already feel himself vanishing.

* * *

John smiled at the blonde woman sat opposite him; she had selected a sensible blue dress for their date and John felt a special connection between them. They had just finished their main course when John felt his phone vibrating. He gave a nervous chuckle before mumbling something about his 'sick friend'. Mary nodded understandingly and buried herself in the dessert menu.

"Hi, Molly is everything OK?"

John listened closely as Molly explained everything and by the time she had finished he had yelled 'he did WHAT?' and 'that bastard' very loudly. John cleared his throat as he hung up, turning to Mary with a worried expression.

"Look, Mary…my friend was-"

"John, you don't have to explain to me. You should go to your friend. I've got your number, I'll call you. I hope your friend is OK."

John gave Mary a grateful smile before hurrying out of the restaurant and over to Baker Street. It didn't take him long and when he arrived, he found Molly sobbing on the sofa and shaking her head repeatedly. She looked up when he entered and John shook his coat off, settling himself next to her. Molly instinctively rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me everything from the beginning, Molly."

Molly gulped rapidly, her breathing steadying as she explained everything to John who took a deep breath. **When I get my hands on him…concussion or no concussion, he's going to get another one.**

* * *

_"I cannot believe you did that. When I get my body back…it's going to take a lifetime for them to forgive me. I promised myself when I locked that room, I wouldn't let you hurt my friends. You have done exactly that. I can't…cheat on Molly! Please, don't do this…please…"_

Fred rolled his eyes as they waited in the darkened room, flicking through the pages. Sherlock was pacing frantically, shooting Fred an anxious glare every now and then. **Oh, come on…I just want to know what it's like. Just once. Ah, look at this. **Sherlock ignored him and clutched his head, hoping that this was just some horrible nightmare and he was still in the Hospital. Fred cleared his throat and stood up from the bed.

"Here's one. The Woman…professional dominatrix. Mmm...sounds exciting. What do you think?"

_"You know what I think. Fred…please. I don't beg anyone. Don't do this."_

Fred simply smiled a devious smile and reached for the phone. Sherlock could do nothing but watch as Fred called The Woman and book her services. **_No…there has to be something. There has to be…I cannot let this happen. I have to try something. Unless…_**

All too soon a knock on the door sounded and Fred had dashed to answer it, failing to notice that Sherlock had disappeared back inside in his mind palace, keen to find a way out of this situation…

* * *

_Dun…dun…DUN :s Hmmm…Fred's determined, isn't he? Please let me know what you thought (I can't imagine there'll be much love for dear Fred, now lol) xx Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	10. SHERLOCK

_Hello again, everyone! Hmmm…now I seem to recall we left the story in a rather difficult place :/ Without further ado…please enjoy, thank you xx _

* * *

The door creaked open to the dark, creepy bedsit and Fred eagerly ushered the dark-haired woman inside, managing to contain his excitement as she looked around in disgust. She wore a long, simple coat and plait in her hair, a deep frown on her stern yet beautiful face. The Woman turned around on her heel and smirked widely, running her tongue along her plump, red lips as she looked over Fred…she was going to have fun with this one.

Sherlock angrily kicked the door leading to Fred's door open and searched for something, _anything _that could be used against him. He heard the sickening laugh of The Woman bouncing around his mind palace and could almost feel Fred's excitement coursing through his, once, only place of solitude. Sherlock pulled open drawers, tapped against the walls, searched under the bed and, to his utter displeasure, inside it. Nothing, unsurprisingly. Sherlock wasn't even sure what he was looking for…_something_ to win back control of his body and tell The Woman exactly where to go, he supposed.

He avoided the large screen that he was sure would soon display rather perverse images. It made him feel sick…this was the last thing he wanted. Sherlock ignored the voices that were echoing loudly around his mind, he tried to cover his mind but the words were still buzzing around him. Soon, The Woman was humming in appreciation and laughing once more and Sherlock aimed a sharp kick at Fred's bedside table; nothing came of it at all, no pain and no broken table. Sherlock threw himself forcefully on Fred's bed and shook his head repeatedly, hoping this was just some horrible nightmare. **This cannot be happening…Fred has ruined everything. I'll be lucky if Molly ever speaks to me again. **Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of Molly. He wished he was with her, holding her close and tightly. He missed her…simply staring at her wasn't enough. He shook his head vigorously, groaning repeatedly as The Woman's sniggering sounded louder.

After a short while, Sherlock noticed everything seemed to be quiet; the mind palace seemed to still in the calm, there were no noises to be heard and the screen was flickering rapidly, meaning Fred was blinking repeatedly. Sherlock frowned deeply and lifted his head, clenching his fists and hurrying towards the exit of the mind palace.

* * *

Fred ceased his blinking immediately, choosing instead to stare wide-eyed into space; he didn't even seem to register Sherlock appearing in front of the bed. Sherlock began pacing quickly, twitching in agitation and refusing to look at Fred for the moment. After Fred released a deep sigh, Sherlock dared to glance at him and instantly wished he hadn't; it did nothing to ease the sickness he felt. Fred's hair was a mess, his shirt had been abandoned somewhere and his trousers were unzipped. Sherlock almost blew smoke when he managed to speak through his fury, clenching his fists.

_"So…was it worth it? Was it worth destroying my relationship with Molly and possibly John as well? I cannot believe…"_

Sherlock couldn't finish and turned away, desperately wishing he could hurl something at the deathly still figure sprawled on the bed. His arms were outstretched and gripping the bed sheets and he was still staring wide-eyed, an almost horrified look on his face. The most confusing thing was he hadn't said a single word and Sherlock frowned.

_"What?"_ Fred swallowed, his mouth dropping open in utter shock. He shook his head slowly and Sherlock tilted his head, his breath catching in his chest. **_What the hell did she do to him? _**Sherlock shuddered. **_I don't want to know._**

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't do it…I…" Fred looked shaken and horrified, his skin white as a sheet. Sherlock raised his eyebrows, not daring to breathe no matter how much relief was flowing through him. He watched as Fred slowly blinked and shake his head, "…I-I was sat here, staring at this gorgeous, completely naked woman and pffft…" he gestured to his unbuttoned trousers much to Sherlock's embarrassment, "nothing. She seemed to find it funny."

Sherlock couldn't believe what Fred was saying and he looked utterly shocked himself. Sherlock ruffled his hair and turned to face Fred.

_"Really? Nothing whatsoever?" _Fred shook his head slowly, his face turning an uncharacteristically redder shade; Sherlock had never seen him like this before. It was even weirder when he saw the utter shock settle on his own face. Fred sat bolt upright suddenly, fiddling with his trousers and glanced at Sherlock. He pointed at him accusingly with a shaky hand.

"I don't know how but…it was you. I may control your head, Sherlock, but this…" he patted Sherlock's chest dramatically, making a disgusted face, "…_this_ is out of my control. I have made a mistake. A mistake I need to fix. Excuse me."

Without another word, Fred got hastily to his feet and quickly grabbed his shirt before hurrying away, Sherlock following hastily behind to keep from going back into the mind palace. Sherlock didn't dare to get his hopes up even if he had a pretty good idea as to where he was going…

* * *

Molly stirred sleepily as the door to 221B flew open and blinked her eyes open as the light flickered on; she had fallen asleep on the sofa and John hadn't the heart to tell her to go home so he had simply thrown a blanket over her. Fred swallowed as Molly jumped to her feet and slowly approached him, her expression impossible to read; he closed his eyes, expecting to feel the sting of her fist. Instead, he was enveloped in warmth as Molly flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Sherlock, who had been lurking behind Fred, bit his lip and glanced at the ground.

"Are you ok? Don't you ever leave me when you're in this state again…you scared the shit out of me…I was so worried about you, Sherlock…" Fred frowned in confusion before seizing her shoulders and pulling her away from him.

"I don't understand. I said some very horrible, unforgivable things, Molly. You should be angry…shouting, throwing things and other stuff people do…" Sherlock bit his lip as Molly blinked away her tears, throwing her arms back around Fred again.

"Sherlock…I don't care. I know sometimes you say some terrible things…but I-I can't explain it. I'll always forgive you. I'm just glad you're alright…" Fred took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. He swallowed, immense guilt flooding through him.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Molly frowned and placed her hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature. Fred shook his head suddenly and closed his eyes. For a moment, Sherlock didn't know what was happening, various images seemed to flash through his mind; the day he was attacked, the time he spent recuperating with Molly, his many saucy conversations with Fred, his date and subsequent night of passion with Molly and his incarceration in the mind palace. He finally opened his eyes and was staring down at a very worried looking Molly; Fred was pacing up and down, breathing in and out.

_"I'm not going to lie…it's bloody good to be back. I will miss chocolate, though…you're not going to thank me, then?"_

Ignoring the voice behind him, Sherlock felt a rush of emotions and scooped her into his arms, repeatedly kissing her forehead with a sort of desperation. Molly chuckled softly at Sherlock's strange behaviour before shaking her head, her voice cracking with the pain she refused to show.

"That prostitute must have been something…" Sherlock stopped and put her down, his look something more solemn as Molly dropped her gaze to the floor. He cleared his throat and sat Molly down on the sofa with a deep sigh.

"Do you honestly believe I slept with someone else? I would _never _do that to you…I said those things because I was confused. It…was no excuse, I know. Please, forgive me. I've…never been in love with anyone before." Molly gaped, unable to believe what she had just heard. Even Fred had stopped dead.

_"Well…it was so obvious."_

After a while, she smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears. Sherlock didn't know what he had done to deserve her; even though he hadn't exactly said those things, the words had still left his mouth. Molly grinned broadly and shook her head, meeting his gaze.

"I love you, too. God, help me, I do…" **Only Sherlock Holmes would threaten to sleep with someone else because he was in love with me. **Sherlock couldn't help himself and picked her up again, meeting his lips with hers. Fred buried his face in his hands.

_"Oh, for God's sake." _

After a while, Sherlock and Molly were simply standing in the middle of the room in silence with their foreheads resting together. They faintly heard the door to John's bedroom open and Sherlock took a deep breath, stepping away from Molly and gripping her hand tightly; he had a feeling John wouldn't be as forgiving. Indeed, the doctor was yawning and stretching, stopping dead when he noticed the detective.

"John-"

Sherlock was cut off as John's fist connected sharply with the side of his face, knocking him off-balance. Molly threw her hands over her mouth and Fred winced, hanging his head in guilt.

_"Um…my bad."_

Sherlock shook away his disorientation and straightened, massaging his cheek and saw John shaking his hand furiously.

"I don't care what state you're in…nothing gives you the right to talk to Molly like that!" Sherlock frowned, stepping forwards furiously.

"I know! I regret it deeply, I wasn't in my right mind…" he flicked his gaze to a sympathetic Fred before he turned once more to John, "Molly and I discussed it. I realise now…I am in love with her."

"What?" John was so shocked, he forgot to sound irritated with his friend. Sherlock was grinning, Fred was grimacing and Molly was cautiously examining Sherlock's already bruising cheek. After a moment, John shook his head, "It's been a long day…I need to sleep. I hope you realise how lucky you are, Sherlock…"

Sherlock nodded appreciatively and Molly smiled with a slight blush; John shook his head. **I know he's never been in love before but…jeeze. **After a moment,Molly bit her lip, leaning closer to Sherlock.

"It's late…I suppose I could catch a cab." Sherlock was too distracted with staring at Fred that he missed her sensuous tone of voice. He mumbled absently.

"Nonsense. Stay here, my room is through there…I shall be along in a minute…"

Sherlock gave her a subtle; maybe he _had _taken it into account. Molly giggled and kissed his cheek before hurrying away. Sherlock watched her leave, thinking he still didn't deserve her forgiveness for Fred's words. As his bedroom door closed, he rounded furiously on the figure resembling himself. Fred was grinning maliciously, only just managing to wipe it away in time.

"You almost cost me my relationship…" Fred bit his lip and nodded solemnly, clasping his hands behind his back. Sherlock frowned in confusion; he was certain Fred never did this before but didn't dare think it.

_"You're absolutely right. I am sorry…I had no right masquerading as you. It…won't happen again."_

Sherlock eyed him suspiciously; he was certain Fred could take over again if he wanted to. He had an obsession with Molly and had attempted to sabotage her relationship with Sherlock when he couldn't get what he wanted. Why had he given Sherlock control of his body back? Did he show real emotion back then when he saw Molly's love for Sherlock? Or was he playing a more dastardly game? These were questions didn't dare ask for Fred was grinning…rather forcefully.

"What do you want? I created you, you are a part of me. You are merely a personification of my subconscious…why does it seem you have a mind of your own?" Fred tilted his head, fighting his smirk.

_"I want freedom, Sherlock. It's not fair you are the one that walks the Earth when you don't even care what it contains." _Sherlock bit his lip tightly and clasped his hands, ignoring how Fred quirked his brow at this action. Fred watched as Sherlock started to pace before biting his lip softly. _"You are wondering why I let you have your body back when I want nothing more than to make Molly scream my name?" _Sherlock twitched in agitation and Fred chuckled softly. _"Don't worry, Sherlock. I have no idea how to get control again…nor do I intend to try…yet."_

Sherlock shook his head repeatedly, attempting to process it all. He felt his head throbbing again and Fred rolled his eyes, carefully stepping around the detective. After a moment, Fred stopped in front of Sherlock, a serious expression on his face.

_"Thank you…"_

He held out his hand and Sherlock frowned in confusion. For reasons unknown to him, Sherlock reached forwards and grasped Fred's hand. To his utter shock, he felt the vision's cold skin beneath his fingers. Sherlock looked up just in time to see Fred give a cheeky wink, smirking devilishly. Sherlock lunged forwards furiously, reaching for Fred's throat but he had disappeared with a loud chuckle. Sherlock spent several moments just staring incredulously at his hand before spinning wildly on the spot, fiercely gripping his hair as he shook his head. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his bedroom door was wide open; Molly was stood in his purple shirt, her eyes wide and frightened beyond anything he had ever seen before…

* * *

_:o Hmmm…yes, well…Sherlock's going to have fun explaining that one, lol ;) Thank you all so much for reading and for your lovely reviews (unfortunately, my next update won't be for another week or so…I'm off on holiday to Greece :) Have a lovely week and I'll be back soon – hopefully, I'll get inspired, lol xx Stay tuned, back very soon xx_


End file.
